Vicious Bee
This page is for the tamed version of Vicious Bee. For the version that is hostile, see Rogue Vicious Bee. Vicious Bee is a Blue Event bee. To acquire Vicious Bee, you need to tame a rogue version by collecting 250 stingers and turning them in at the Vicious Bee Egg Claim between the Strawberry and Spider Field. Like other event bees, this bee has no favorite treat, and the only way to make it gifted is by feeding it a Star Treat. Vicious Bee likes the Cactus Field and the Rose Field. It dislikes the Dandelion Field. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 80 honey in 4 seconds. * 150% Energy, +25% Movespeed, +6 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: -15% Monster Respawn Time. Abilities * [Impale] Summons spikes (1 per level) to damage enemies equal to 5% of their current health (increased by Vicious Bee's attack. Damage reduced past 1000). Creates a honey token per enemy hit (worth 50 honey plus 50 per bee level). Multiple spikes on the same target deal less damage. Impale can damage mobs that target other players, but will not target other players' Tunnel Bear, King Beetle, and Stump Snail. * [Blue Bomb+] Collects 10 Pollen from 29 surrounding Blue flowers (+10% pollen per lvl). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gifted Bonus: Time Reduction Gallery 91F2569A-B26A-47C8-8E0D-F3D543CBD807.jpeg|Vicious Bee stats. 91BD19D6-91D5-41A2-9AE2-4B3704D1F108.jpeg|Vicious Bee Hive Slot. RobloxScreenShot20181004 162952933.png|Gifted Vicious Beehive. giftedvicious.PNG|Discovery of a Gifted Vicious Bee. Png (30).png|Vicious Bee's face. VicBee.png|The Vicious Bee Egg Claim. Screenshot 2019-11-12-13-43-11 kindlephoto-774757192.png|Vicious bee in-game muta.png|A Gifted Vicious bee with an attack mutation and radiation Trivia * When a player tames a Vicious Bee at the Vicious Bee Egg Claim, a server wide message will say: �� {Username} has tamed a Vicious Bee �� * The Gifted Vicious Bee's impale ability gets golden-colored spikes, instead of the normal colored (gray) ones. The impale ability does more base damage when gifted due to the +50% gifted attack bonus. The attack bonus is applied to the bee itself, but it indirectly increases the amount of damage impale does. * This bee is currently the first bee with an ability token that directly attacks enemies. * Vicious Bee and Windy Bee are the only bees to have a hostile variant. * Vicious Bee is the only blue bee to like the Rose Field. * Vicious Bee is one of the event bees who have different color faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the others being Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, and Festive Bee. * Vicious Bee, Ninja Bee, and Cobalt Bee are the only blue bees that don’t like blueberries. * Vicious Bee is one of the two blue event bees, the other being Cobalt Bee. * Vicious Bee may like the Rose Field and the Cactus Field due to the fact that roses and cacti have thorns on them. ** This also may be since the Rogue version appears in these fields, which may also spawn there for the same listed reasons. * Vicious Bee, Puppy Bee, Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability if Gifted. * Vicious Bee, Bear Bee, Gummy Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees to not be found/bought in the Ticket Tent. ** Vicious Bee, Gummy Bee, Festive Bee, Windy Bee, and Bear Bee are the only event bees that can/could be earned without spending tickets. ** Vicious Bee is the most expensive when bought indirectly by tickets. It costs 2500 tickets when purchasing Stingers from the Stinger Shop (Each stinger costs 10 tickets). Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Blue